lachs_imaginationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hollogrost Knights
The Hollogrost Knights are a group of warriors dedicated to the protection of the continent of Salantas and are the successors of the Grulscar Army. These Knights are the most powerful warriors in all of Salantas but they have fallen into legend as the only places where they are known publicly is Mohrgrav and to a lesser extent the Middle Lands. History The Grulscar Army Before the Hollogrost Knight there was another group dedicated to the protection of Salantas and they were called the Grulscar Army. The Grulscar Army was born from the second life fruit as soldiers of the Kingdom of Grephtahl and service to King Durmos. They were a powerful army who served Grephtahl and later the Jaliniros Dynasty with some even riding on dragons which were called Dragon Riders. But they couldn’t last forever as they cannot be reproduced and battle after battle they were loosing numbers until there was only one left. After The Hadrularth Campaign the dragons and the last dragon rider left the Jaliniros Dynasty and secluded themselves from the rest of Salantas. The Kulkrathar Wars Th Kulkrathar Wars were a series of conflicts fought between the races of Salantas with one being a war, The Jalinros Dynasty versus the Wilgreth (corrupted by Archrem Jonute). With their magic the Wilgreth destroyed towns and cities and with no powerful warriors to challenge them the Wilgreth were winning this war. The Holgsarien Knight sensing corruption within the Wilgreth took a group of knights and trained them to become defenders of the Jaliniros Dynasty and defenders of Salantas if needed. These knights were gifted with magical armour that could with stand the Wilgreth’s magic. The Hollogrost armour is said to have been forged from a meteor that crashed into the ground bringing it unique materials. The Hollogrost Knights drove back the corrupted Wilgreth and the Jaliniros Dynasty won the war by destroying the capital of the Wilgreth race. Fall of the Jaliniros Dynasty Due to countless wars and lack of faith in the people the Jaliniros Dynasty fell which was significant in Salantas as the Jaliniros Dynasty was the most powerful nation in all of Salantas. Many of the Hollogrost Knights went to the independant kingdom of Mohrgrav but others went their own seperate ways becoming mercanaries or protectors of Salantas. Talvostin and the Middle Lands After over a hundred years the descendants of Jaliniros Dynasty starts to occupy the abandoned Thadrimul cities and so the city states were formed. Talvostin was built on top of a Thadrimul ruin and became the greatest city in all of Salantas with people of all kind coming to Talvostin even other races and also a group of Hollogrost Knights. The Hollogrost Knights became protectors of these cities and with out them these cities would have fallen to the demons. Mohrgrav Mohrgrav was a kingdom which broke away from the Jaliniros Dynasty seeing them as a failed state being that the kings were descendants of Carastir (who claimed the throne of the Jaliniros Dynasty over a hundred years before Mohrgrav came into being). With the fall of the Jaliniros Dynasty many Hollogrost Knights went and served the Kings of Mohrgrav. These Hollogrost Knights would name themselves the Mohrgrav Protectors though they are still the same Hollogrost Knights as before. The Legends of the Hollogrost Knights At this point the Hollogrost Knights became legends as they are the first line of defence when it comes to the protection of Salantas. Kirildar Athgar who read stories about these knights decides to train and become one of these knights of legene and protect Salantas from threats. When Fort Darralgon falls to the Kingdom of Kelstumon a Hollogrost Knight by the name of Faluvar travels to Maulskir to warn the people of an upcoming invasion. Even with the prep time the armies of Kelstumon are too strong and the Northern settlements are attacked and pillaged and Maulskir was no exception. Kirildar and his friend Liviya manages to escape the destroyed town and meets up with Faluvar and seeing potential in the young man he decides to take him as an apprentice. Kirildar along with his companions manages to save not only Salantas but other realms as well and after killing Viret Imask and driving back the demon army Kirildar was awarded as the newest member of the Hollogrost Knights. Organisation and Ranks Jaliniros Dynasty All of this knowlege is from Mohrgrav as historians recover several old artefacts from distant times which includes the ranks of Knights and how they operate. Junior Knight These were the youngest member of the Knights and is considered a great honour to become a Knight, they serve senior Knights in campaigns and training. Senior Knight These are older and more experienced Knights and command a group of Junior Knights and the best of this group would eventually become a Senior Knights. Knight Captain Knight Captains were the highest rank of Knight and directly serve the King or The Holgsarien Knight, they are picked from a Senior Knight and are given command of several Senior Knights. Kingdom of Mohrgrav Many traditions and ranks from Mohrgrav are taken from the Jaliniros Dynasty which is how people know about these ranks from the Jaliniros Dynasty. The Hollogrost Knights are also known as the Mohrgrav Protectors and is the only place where the Hollogrost Knights are organised. Knight Initiate They are not fully knights but have joined in the Knight Army and after sevreal years of training they will eventually become a Junior Knight. Junior Knight These are the newest members into the Hollogrost Knights and are the first rank that are used on battlefields or secret missions. Senior Knight These are older members that were recruited out of the best Junior Knights and command a group of Junior Knights. Knight Captain These Knights command several Senior Knights onto battle but unlike the Jaliniros Dynasty this is no longer top rank as it is replaced by another rank. The Knight Marshals The Knight Marshals are highest member of Knighthood and directly serve the King and are the most powerful Knights in all of Salantas. Middle Lands These knights are not group in any order like the kingdom of Mohrgrav but serve as mercanaries or commanders in the defence of a city. Talvostin Guards These are a small group of Knights dedicated to the protection of Talvostin which has happened for generations and after five sieges Talvostin is still unbroken by enemy forces. Gameplay Known Figures * Faluvar Highshield * Kirildar Athgar * Ghost Knights * Talvostin Guards * Narcind Guard Commander - Turznak * Mohrgrav Protectors * Dead Knights * Captain Argelius Trivia Category:Knights Category:Knight Orders